Vrai ou Faux
by Roy-mane
Summary: Une petite story for you ou comment j'ai la flemme de vous faire un résumé que je vous ferais plus tard.


Anciennement marginale-ment je reviens pour vous servir une mini-fic ^^

* * *

Tout avait commencer normalement ce matin pour les getbakers; Bon, ils s'étaient fait courser par les flics mais c'était devenu une habitude alors … Bref, Ils étaient au Honky tong, Ginji buvant un onctueux chocolat chaud tout en bavardant joyeusement avec Natsumie et Rena, et Ban, lisant le journal, une cigarette vierge au coin des lèvres. Tout était calme et le brun eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il reçut une gifle retentissante.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale porc ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

Elle repartit aussitôt. Un silence effrayant envahit la salle précédemment agréable. Ban entra dans une fureur sans nom. Pour une foi qu'il n'avait rien. Il ne comprenait rien. Ginji vînt vers lui, en mode chibi au cas où et lui demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait à cette putain de garce !

- Langage Mido …

Au moment où Ban se justifiait, toute la bande entrait dans le café et malgré les signes catégoriques et limites hystériques des gens derrière Ban, Shido n'avait pu s'empêcher de narguer l'autre. L'ire du brun augmenta d'un cran encore et l'atmosphère monta en tension. Natsumi et Rena s'occupèrent aux autres d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ban, lui, avait dégainer son cellulaire et appelait la folle qui avait osé le frapper, et pour rien en plus. Il s'était légèrement écarter de la foule pour discuter «tranquillement» avec la sorcière pour tout savoir. Et tandis que tout le monde commentait à vois basse, entre-coupé de tasse de café, le choc arriva. Ban hurla, à plein poumon, une phrase qui les figèrent tous :

- JE N'AI PAS COUCHE AVEC AKABANE !

Kazuki, Jubei et Emishi recrachèrent leur café, Ginji et Shido se statufièrent comme lorsque Ban avait embrasser Teshimine et les autres avaient leur mâchoire qui pendouillait, bave dégoulinant. Ban stoppa la conversation et se retourna. Tous le fixaient.

- Cette conne croit que j'ai couché avec Scalpel-man !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ..qu... c'est …vrai ?

Osa timidement Emishi

- Non mais vous êtes tous malade ?

- Mais …

- Quoi ? Vous m'imaginez franchement avec l'autre psychopathe ? J'vais lui casser la gueule à ce connard !

- Attends c'est pas de sa faute, tu va;..

- Mais c'est lui qui a balancé ça à Himiko !

Les autres le regardèrent partir, sans voix.

- Ginji t'es mort ?

- Arg ….

Plus loin, dans les rue de Tokyo, Ban roulait rageusement vers l'appartement du sale enfoiré qu'était, selon lui, Akabane. Lorsqu'il arriva, il toqua à la porte puis la défonça (pour le fun). Akabane le regardait, avec son éternel sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as été lui raconté connard ?

- Calmes toi Ban-kun.

- Tu crois que je vais me calmer !

- Himiko est amoureuse de moi.

Ban stoppa son bras.

- Quoi ?

- Elle m'a avoué ces sentiments tout à l'heure. Comme tu t'en doutes je ne pouvais y répondre. C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, alors je lui ai dit que …

- Que je couchais avec toi !

- Non, même pas. J'ai juste dis qu'effectivement j'avais déjà une relation avec quelqu'un du groupe mais je n'ai jamais cité ton nom, c'est elle qui a décidé que ce serait toi.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Cela t'étonnes tant que cela ?

- Ah parce que quand on dit : «Akabane est en couple avec … ?» on pense tout de suite à moi ?

- Ce n'est pas improbable.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Étonnant … je vais t'aider. Nous sommes tout les deux des êtres d'une puissance exceptionnelle, bien plus que tout les autres réunit. Nous sommes cultivés. Tu as des qualités que j'apprécie beaucoup.

- Mais je te déteste !

- Le médecin eut un sourire narquois.

- Entre la haine et la passion …

- Je t..

- Et puis, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non, je te plais par certains aspects.

- Vas te faire foutre !

Ban quitta l'appartement abruptement. Il courut jusqu'à la voiture, mit le contact, et partit sur les chapeaux de roues. Il roulait sans destination précise. Il était paumé. Non pas vraiment en faite, il était juste fou de colère. Hargneux de s'être fait humilier par la jeune fille, d'avoir eut à se justifier de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, de s'être fait avoir par Akabane et furieux aussi de devoir admettre en son cœur que oui, malgré le fait qu'il haïssait le psychopathe, il y avait des choses chez cet homme qu'il trouvait … agréables. Il avait enfin quelqu'un à son niveau, sur de nombreux points, tel que le combat ou l'intelligence. Devait-il admettre que c'était pour ça qu'il détestait être trop près de l'autre homme ? Prenait-il la peur de Ginji pour l'autre comme alibi ? Il éclata nerveusement de rire. Il délirait totalement. Avant cette dispute avec Himiko, il n'avait jamais pensé à des choses comme ça. C'est parce qu'ils en parlaient qu'il se prenait le bourrichon sur des problèmes qui somme toute, n'existaient absolument pas. IL se sentit mieux, soulagé. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha malgré le danger.

- -Oui.

- Ban-chan ! Mon Dieu ! Tu es en vie ?

- Oui Ginji je vais bien …

- Pour de vrai ? Il ne te menace pas avec des scalpels ?

- Mais non je suis partit là. Je rentre.

- Ouf … Quoique si c'est ton petit ami il ne te...

- -Ginji.

- Oui ?

- Akabane n'est pas mon petit ami, d'une. De deux, j'en ai marre que tu puisse croire que je suis gay. Enfin, Himiko est amoureuse de scalpel-man et lui l'a rembarrée en lui faisant croire qu'il sortait avec moi.

- Oooooh …

- Oui Ginji, alors maintenant je vais raccrocher afin d'éviter de tuer des gens. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

- Attends je crois que … je n'ai pas tout compris

Ginji finit la fin de sa phrase, Ban ayant raccrocher. Tout les autres étaient encore là et attendaient les informations alléchantes que le blond allait leurs fournir. Cependant Ginji était sûr qu'il allait tout embrouiller. Allez, il n'était pas si bête que ça :

- Ban en a marre que tout le monde croit qu'il n'est pas gay et il ne sort pas avec Akabane mais il a des vu sur lui et Himiko aussi.

- Hein ?

Il y eut une explosion de commentaires, tous des plus variées :

- Mince je croyais que c'était Himiko qui était amoureuse de Ban moi.

- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas. Reste à savoir si c'est réellement Ban qui est amoureux et Himiko qui le fait chier ou l'inverse.

- Arf c'est dégueulasse.

- Moi j'verrais plutôt mido avec Akabane. Ptete que celui-ci lui apprendrait la politesse à l'autre hérisson.

- Han ! J'adore le yaoi !

- Je me demande qui est en-dessous ?

Beaucoup rire à cette remarque et d'autres commentaires fusèrent encore. Ginji réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il s'était planté dans un bout de la phrase mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner où.

Quand Ban stationna devant le bar, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il entra. Des yeux avides et rieurs.

- Alors c'était bien ?

L'air s'échappa violemment de ses sinus. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous avait la vrai version des faits, et même Ginji, la tête en sang écoutait consciencieusement.

- Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Et c'est surtout pas comme Ginji vous a dit !

Nouveau hochement de tête collectif.

- Il y a juste un hic …

- Qu'est-ce que t'as la tisseuse ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Himiko. Elle compte te tuer.

- Pffff …

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la ville de Tokyo. Alors que tous dormait, un ricanement flottait dans l'air, tout près de la subaru si bien connus. Quelques heures plus tard, les getbakers sortaient du bar, bien décidées à trouver un job.

- Merde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y ban-chan ?

- J'ai oublié mes clopes. Tiens vas mettre le contact j'arrive.

- Yep !

Ginji fit un bond joyeux et attrapa les clefs que lui avaient lancer son ami. Il se mit sur le siège conducteur et mit les clefs. Alors que Ban prenait ses clopes, une explosion retentit dehors. Lui et Pore sortirent pour admirer la subaru au toit exploser, puis de l'autre coté de la rue, un Ginji fumant dans les poubelles.

- Ginji ? Ça va ?

- Arghh …

L'après-midi même, il recevait un beau panier de fruit d'un expéditeur inconnu.

- C'est louche.

Lança le tenancier du bar. Ban lui sourit ironiquement.

- Sans blague …

- Nan mais je vais bien.

- Ta gueule Ginji. C'est un attentat !

- Al Quaïda ?

- J'aurais plutôt dis Himiko mais bon c'est vrai que … Mais bande de cons c'est évident que c'est elle ! Qu'est-ce que les autres barbus viennent foutre là dedans ? Vous croyez qu'ils nous auraient envoyé un panier de fruit pour s'excuser ? Bien sur ! Ils ont juste oublié le petit mots : «Désolé, on visait la rue d'à coté, pardon pour le dérangement» !

- …

- Nan, c'est elle la vicieuse … Rassures-toi Ginji je vais te venger.

- Nan mais ça va !

- Ta gueule. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire.

Ban eut un rire diabolique qui les firent frissonner. Les deux serveuses entouraient ginji qui se plaignaient plus vraiment de s'être fait exploser. Même si le blond était légèrement innocent dans petite tête, il avait des fantasmes. Et le fait que les deux jeunes filles soient en tenue d'infirmière en train de le chouchouter était loin, trèèèèès loin de lui déplaire.

Ban lui, réfléchissait sérieusement à une vengeance. Il se fichait éperdument des états d'âme de la jeunes sorcière mais celle-ci avait blesser Ginji et menaçait de les empêcher de bosser. Et ils avaient besoin de tunes. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début mais il se refusait d'y penser. Pourtant c'était la meilleur solution. Et la plus radicale. Non, il ne pensait pas à la tuer, il avait promis de la protéger. Tss, il aurait du se casser une jambe ce jour là. Bref, il osa finalement réfléchir sérieusement à l'idée qu'il avait eu. Il prit son portable et appela Kazuki. Il devait en finir.

Le lendemain, Ban avait demandé à ce que personne ne vienne au bar avant une certaine heure. Seul Pore était au courant, et il avait du le menacer pour que celui-ci ne divulgue rien. Il était nerveux. La cloche tinta et il toisa l'autre. Akabane le regardait également.

- je trouve ton idée plutôt bonne. Il ne reste plus qu'à être convainquant.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Nerveux ?

- La ferme !

Ban se détourna et alla s'assoir sur le bar. Akabane se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être entre les jambes du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait beau être assis en hauteur, il dépassait à peine le transporteur et ça le faisait rager.

- Tu penses qu'ils mordront à l'hameçon ?

- Bien sûr, il suffit de leur dire de ne pas venir pour qu'ils viennent.

- Fin stratège.

- Non, juste moins débile que les autres.

- Tu te sous-estime.

- Je crois qu'ils arrivent.

- Bien.

Comme l'avait prévus Ban, dès que celui-ci avait appeler le tisseur pour lui dire que surtout personne ne devait venir avant dix heures au bar et qu'il devait prévenir les autres, l'effémine avait aussitôt comploter avec tout le monde pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ginji même ne savait rien alors ils se dirent aussitôt que ça cachait quelques chose et ils avaient tous décider d'emblée d'y aller avant l'heure pour savoir. Ainsi, tous se dirigeaient vers le Honky Tong accompagnée de Himiko qui avait eu vent de cette affaire. Ils entrèrent tous à la chaîne dans l'établissement et se stupéfièrent. Ils étaient choqués. Devant eux se déroulait un spectacle déroutant. Ban assis sur le bar entourait Akabane de ses cuisses. Les mains du chirurgien glissaient dans les mèches lissent du brun mais surtout, c'était le baiser langoureux des deux protagonistes qui était … à couper le souffle. La scène était sensuel au possible. Soudain, le plus âgé prit de ses deux mains le fessier de l'autre et l'empoigna pour approcher encore plus près le corps svelte du garçon contre lui. Personne ne sut si le gémissement que poussa Ban était de colère ou au contraire de plaisir. Ils cessèrent enfin leur étreinte pour regarder les intrus. Le transporteur se léchait les lèvres et Ban avait les siennes d'un rose vifs et le souffle court. Himiko quitta la salle en courant. Les autres avaient les yeux ronds comme des billes. Heaven ouvrit la bouche.

- Je … je cro-yais que .. tu ne l'aimais pas !

Deux yeux bleus électriques fixèrent l'assistance et la voix rauque de Ban les achevèrent.

- j'ai mentis.

L'air de la nuit fit du bien à Ban. Le reste de la journée avait été infernale. Akabane s'était éclipsé à la vitesse de l'éclair et il avait du se débrouiller seul, mais après tout c'était son plan. Il y avait eu des évanouissements, des coups de chauds, des ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, des cris, et des félicitations. Il avait grincé mais avait subit le tout sans broncher. Le seul avantage qu'il en retirait, outre le fait que Himiko ne leur ferait plus rien, c'est que le macaque n'arrivait même plus à le regarder en face. Voilà. Son but avait été que tout le monde croit qu'il sortait réellement avec Akabane et il avait convenu de se revoir ce soir pour définir certains détails. A ce moment là, l'autre arriva et ils discutèrent. Il ne fallait pas que leur «couple» prenne fin trop vite pour que la supercherie tienne. Ils avaient prévus où ils se séparaient et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Le sorcier alluma une cigarette et savoura la première bouffée.

- J'ai tout de même une question à te poser …

La phrase de l'autre le tira des ses pensées.

- Hum ?

- Si tu croit vraiment que toi et moi c'est idiot, pourquoi n'as tu pas usé de ton jagan, plutôt que de m'inviter à t'embrasser sur bar ?

Le brun sentit son sang se glacer.

- Si notre petite scène à si bien marché, peut-être est-ce parce qu'on ne jouait pas ?

- Fermes-là.

- Tu as gémis.

- Tais-toi.

- Et tu bandais. Les autres te regardaient avec tellement d'envie que j'en ai été jaloux alors je t'ai rapproché de moi. Tes cuisses se serraient toutes seules contres mes hanches.

Akabane s'approcha de son «petit ami» et embrassa sa gorge.

- Toi et moi allons nous voir souvent maintenant.

* * *

Voilà ! Normalement il y aura une suite (lemon je pense)


End file.
